


Vector to the Heavens

by Calieus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calieus/pseuds/Calieus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While home alone, Luffy decides to test out his new toy on himself. Then once his lover Law walks in on him masturbating, things take an interesting turn for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Terminally Red

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a 2k+ word porn fanfic.... Anyways, this is to make up for the angst of the last story I wrote. Also, the title is a song that I listened to while writing this. It's from the Kingdom Hearts video game series. 
> 
> Special thanks to my lovely Beta Reader Star, who was quite happy when I told her about this! If both us missed any mistakes then we're sorry! 
> 
> Enjoy~

Orange and red hues seep into the ground like paint from the window of an apartment on the third floor. Turning the room into its own painting of a sunset, however the light gets cut off by one Monkey D. Luffy sitting in the middle of the floor with a look of excitement on his face and clad in nothing but a pair of red lacey panties.

In front of the 20 year old man is a box, and in the box is a toy.

Luffy rubs his hands together before reaching into the box and picking up the object from the confines of its paper prison with his right hand. He eyes the vibrator with a look of pure excitement, it’s in the shape of a purple cock, 7 inches long with a radius of 1 inch, and various vibration settings ranging from slow to fast to even a spin setting as well.

Admiring his new delightful toy for just a few more seconds, Luffy gets up from his position on the floor and heads toward the painted window. Climbing on the bed, he gazes at the orange-red painting of the city and closes the black blinds with a swift zip.

With that out of the way, Luffy sits in the middle of the bed with his legs spread and eyes his toy. Though first he lets his mind wander to the time when he caught his boyfriend Law fucking himself with a pair of vibrating anal beads. It was a sight to behold, his round firm muscular ass sucking in the 3 inch radius beads one at time with the vibrations slowly increasing and moaning Luffy’s name, all while wearing a pair of white lace panties too. Law didn’t care that he was caught, and continued to fuck himself with the toy while Luffy watched until Law came all over the kitchen table in a jet of white sticky liquid.

The memory has Luffy groaning, and with that his 7 inch cock is stretching against the lace of his panties.

He begins to stroke his cock in slow motions against the lace with his left hand, the silky material is soft and velvety against the heat of his aching and now leaking cock. Setting his toy down, Luffy continues to stroke himself while his right hand reaches under his panties and takes out the butt plug that is lodged in his ass with a small pop. Throwing it to the ground, Luffy puts one finger into his prepared hole and rubs around.

 

Moans escape his rose red lips as he continues to finger himself, before sliding a second finger in and stretching the wet aching hole just a bit more. By this point, Luffy’s panties are very wet, hugging his cock like a glove, and his hand absent mindedly stoking.

 

Once he feels prepared enough, Luffy takes out his fingers with a pop, they’re all wet from the amount of lube he had applied to the butt plug, but Luffy doesn’t care. He then removes his left hand from its strokes on his cock, and slides down his panties, but doesn’t remove them. His cock sits against his chest with the panties now about covering half of it. Picking up his toy, Luffy uses his left hand to move aside the panties to the left and then gently eases the toy against his aching puckered hole.

 

Moans escape as the head of the vibrating cock enters the wet hole, it feels nice and cold against Luffy’s warm velvety insides. He eases it in a bit more, it slides in like a glove and now about half of the 7 inch toy is lodged in his ass. Without any hesitation, Luffy begins to slide the toy in and out of his ass, taking more of the toy each time, and once the base of the toy is reached, it rubs against Luffy’s prostate. Moans of pleasure echo into the room, and with no time wasted Luffy pulls the toy out to the head and slams it into him. His eyes roll into the back of his head as he continues to pound against his prostate with the toy.

 

The sound of the bedroom door opening causes some alarm, but Luffy just continues to fuck himself with the fake cock even as his boyfriend stands in the door-way.

 

“Would you look at that? Seems as though the roles are now reversed huh? Are you enjoying yourself Luffy-ya?” Law asks with a smirk on his face.

 

“H-n hi, ugh, Traf- uh-n fy.” Moans Luffy.

 

“Can’t even form a sentence, is that cock in your ass better than mine then?” Law asks.

 

“Uh-n, noth-uh-n is bett-ugh than your cock Traf-uh-nfy.”

 

With a smirk, Law closes the door with a soft click and walks over to the box in the middle of the room, his boyfriends moans causes his cock to hug his pants as he reaches down to grab the remote out of the box. He switches on the vibrate button to the smallest, Luffy gasps then moans as the new sensation fills him with pleasure.

 

Walking over to the bed, Law grabs Luffy’s hair and yanks his head up to meet his lips.

 

Right away Law shoves his tongue into Luffy’s mouth, tasting the familiar territory as moans vibrate into his mouth. Taking the remote, Law turns up the vibrate setting to medium.

 

The kiss is broken as the sensation is too much and Luffy gasps out moans and a name as white hot sticky liquid splatters against his chest;

 

“L-law!”

 

“You finally said my name, and you’re still hard too.”

 

Luffy blushes at the comment, but he continues to drive the vibrating cock into him.

 

“What else does this thing do?” Law questions as he inspects the remote, and then once he spots the spin button a smirk dances on his lips. Pressing it, he watches as Luffy’s eyes roll back into his head and only sweet beautiful moans come out. By this point, Law’s cock starts to itch against the fabric of his jeans. He leans back and immediately takes the constricting fabric off, tosses that aside, and moves to yank his shirt off leaving him only clad in a white lacey thong.

 

Luffy eye’s him hungrily, taking in leans muscles and tattoo’s covering tanned skin. Oh how he just wants lick up and down that chest and rub his fingers across those pert nipples. Yet all Luffy can do right now is moan as he keeps on driving the toy into him, he’s almost reaching another release and he really doesn’t want too, after all he still wants a real cock shoved into his ass fucking him until he can’t breathe.

 

“Don’t just h-n stand there Law! I wa-ugh-nt you over here right now, and h-m inside me.”

 

“So you are a little slut for my cock then after all.” Says Law.

 

“L-llawww! Get over here!”

 

As soon as his name is finished leaving those rose red lips, Law climbs onto the bed and crawls in-between his boy-friends legs. He grabs Luffy’s face and kisses him again, tongue shoved down his throat and drinking in every little moan. Removing his left hand off Luffy’s face, Law reaches down to his boyfriend’s neglected cock and rubs the head with his thumb.

 

That one little motion causes Luffy to moan as his own cum splatters onto his chest and Law’s hand. Without a word, Law places his cum covered hand on his boyfriend’s chest and slowly pushes him down onto the bed. He hovers over Luffy and watches as his faces contorts in pleasure from the constant vibrations and spin of the toy. His right hand reaches down and takes Luffy’s hand off of the toy, without the hand shoving the toy into Luffy’s ass, it just sits there wrapped around the pink puckered hole with a constant hum.

 

“You’re suck a mess Luffy, panties all dirty, covered in your own cum, and panting with an aching need for my cock. So beautiful.”

 

A blush spreads across Luffy’s face, and with his free hand he fists it into Law’s hair and brings him down for another needy kiss. Breaking away after a few seconds, Luffy gazes into golden eyes with want and love, a smile forms on his lips. However, the mood is broken as the neglected toy still in Luffy’s ass is starting to ache.

 

Removing his hand from Law’s hair, Luffy reaches down to pull the toy out, but his hand is caught by a tattooed one. A smirk graces Law’s mouth as he moves Luffy’s hand above his head along with the other one. With his hands held down by Law’s left hand, Law then reaches down towards the neglected toy.

 

Law slowly pulls the toy out, causing Luffy to moan, and once the toy is at the head Law slams it into Luffy’s ass.

 

“L-law! Stop teasing and just stuff me with your cock already!” Begs Luffy.

 

That one line almost makes Law come, and per Luffy’s request he gently pulls out the toy and tosses it to the ground. He then let’s go of Luffy’s wrists and using his now free hands, Luffy cups Law’s balls through the silky white lace and begins to rub them.

 

“Please? I need your cock stuffing me full, pounding into me, and you’re hot cum filling me to the point of where it leaks out of my ass. Please Law, I want you.”

 

Without another word, Law reaches over to the table next to the bed, pulling the drawer open he grabs the bottle of lube, all while moans grace his lips as Luffy kneads his balls through the panties. Opening the bottle, he slathers his fingers and tosses the bottle aside.

 

Law’s finger enters his lover’s ass very easily due it being already stretched, thus he adds a second finger and rubs around the hole making sure it’s all nice and coated for his lover to take his cock. His fingers rub against the red lace of Luffy’s panties as he draws them out of the aching hole, paying no mind to the fabric for now. He then pulls his thong down, releasing his needy cock. Luffy licks his lips at the sight Law’s cock is 7.5 inches and is nice and thick perfect for stuffing his greedy ass.

 

Positioning himself against Luffy’s ass, Law wastes no time in slowly sliding into his lover, the panties sliding in too. Luffy moans, and so does Law, his lover’s ass is so warm and tight, combined with the feel of the silk panties it nearly has him climax. Once the head of Law’s cock is greedily sucked into Luffy along with some of the panties, an idea hits him.

 

Wrapping an arm around Luffy’s back, Law gently lifts them both up causing more of his cock to slide into his lover’s ass. Once they’re sitting right up, Luffy immediately shoves the rest of Law’s thick cock into his ass along with a good chunk of the panties, moans escape his mouth.

 

“Look at you taking in my cock, so beautiful,” Comments Law while putting his hands on Luffy’s hips. “Now, move and pound that greedy ass against me you little cock slut.”

 

With that Luffy lifts himself up and once the head of Law’s cock is near the edge of his ass the panties stretching to near bursting, he slams his hips down. The motion hits his prostate and the panties rub against his insides with a rough smoothness, causing moans of pleasure for a second, then he repeats the motion again, and again. More moans escape as Luffy rides his lovers cock while wearing panties, it feels so good and more importantly he’s stuffed full. The stretching of his ass taking in such a thick cock always leaves him hungry for more, and as he continues to slam against the cock he can feel himself reaching his climax.

 

Watching Luffy fuck himself on his cock, is a sight to behold; his ass takes in Law’s thickness with ease, and the sensation of having silk panties rub against his cock and the warmth of Luffy’s ass has his climax nearing.

 

“Luffy, I’m going to come.”

 

“Go ahead, I want you to fill me up till I’m leaking your cum out of my ass.”

 

With a few more doward thrusts, Law’s orgasm hits him hard. White hot sticky cum fills Luffy’s ass, some of it dripping out. Luffy continues to ride out Law’s orgasm, and a few seconds later his own climax comes. His sperm splatters on both him and Law, dripping down taunt muscles with ease.

 

Now spent of energy, Luffy removes himself off of Law’s cock and wraps his arms around him. They then both lay on the bed on their sides, in each-others arm happy and content after their love making.  
Luffy gives Law one last kiss before saying;

 

“I love you Law.”

 

He falls asleep to the sound of a chuckle, and Luffy faintly hears the “I love you” being returned.


	2. Terminally White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel chapter in which Law masturbates in the kitchen using vibrating anal beads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this scene after I briefly mentioned it in the main chapter. So, this is basically an extra bonus thing. I meant for this to be short, but nope! It must almost be the standard research paper length of 1,500 words when I was in high-school! 
> 
> Thanks once again to my awesome beta Star who now gave me the title of Heir of Lust. If both of us missed any mistakes then we're sorry! 
> 
> Enjoy~

Light reflects off of the clear glass table in the middle of the kitchen, it’s shiny yet not too harsh. On the table is a remote and a pair of beads, they each have a 0.5 inch radius and they’re 8 of them spread evenly apart and are the color of pure white snow.

Standing near the table, Law eyes the object curiously. He’s been wanting to use the beads for some time now, but could never find the right time to do so. However, with his boyfriend staying over at a friend’s house this opportunity couldn’t go to waste. So, wasting no time, Law pulls his shirt off. Throwing it to the ground, he then slides off his pants, revealing white lace panties and white thigh-high stockings covering his long legs. Kicking those aside, Law walks to the table and pulls out one of the chairs. He sits on it with his legs spread, and reaches a hand down towards his crotch.

Law gives his lace covered crotch a firm squeeze, the fabric rubs against him like silk causing a sigh to escape his lips. He then squeezes some more, and rubs the fabric against his balls, it feels so good that his cock is pushing against the silk fabric in a matter of seconds. Pushing the panties down, Law’s thick cock stands at attention, ready to be touched and stroked. Using the same hand, he rubs the thumb over the thick head, moans escape as he continues to slowly stroke his own cock.

With his cock now leaking, Law removes his hand and stands up, now that he’s aroused there’s no need for the chair anymore so he kicks it aside and leans over the table with his legs spread. His cock touches the cold glass, and it feels like heaven with the cold mixing in with the warmth. Grabbing the lube, Law slathers some on his fingers then throws the bottle to the floor. Reaching behind him, he slips a finger past the panties and wastes no time in slipping it into his tight hole. Law’s finger is cold and wet, but he doesn’t care, he just gradually moves it in and out for a bit, getting used to the sensation before adding another finger.

Once the second finger enters his tight ass, Law begins to fuck himself with his own fingers. Moans of pleasure escape his mouth as the fingers continue to pull in and out. Law then begins to scissor his fingers, stretching the tight ring of muscles as more moans let themselves spill from his lips.

Deciding that he’s stretched enough, Law removes his fingers and reaches for the beads. He holds the first bead by the base and reaches behind him yet again, spreading his legs just a bit further apart, Law reaches past his panties and gently nudges the first bead against his stretched hole.

The bead stretches Law’s ass yet it isn’t painful, the bead is smooth and his ass greedily eats it up. With the first bead in, Law begins pull it in and out, the stretch combined with the smoothness reminds him of when he lets his boyfriend Luffy fuck him.

“L-luffy!” Law moans his boyfriends name without thinking, but he doesn’t care, he just continues to fuck himself with the first bead.

After a few more seconds, Law gently pushes a second bead into his greedy firm muscular ass. He rolls the beads in an up-down motion and adds a little spin to it, moans of ecstasy pour out. Law’s in pure bliss, two beads rolling around in his ass, the feel of the panties against his hot skin, and the stockings sticking to his skin has him in feeling like he’s in heaven.

Speaking of the stockings, Law reaches his free hand down to his thigh and pinches the outside of the fabric, pulling it an inch away from his thigh. He lets go and the fabric snaps against his thigh with a slap. Law’s legs almost give out, the pain shoots pleasure throughout his body causing a gasp like moan.

Due to that, the hand that’s fucking him with the beads ends shoving the third one into his ass. Law lets out a gasp, the motion shocks him causing his legs to give out from the rough pleasure, though using his free hand he quickly grips the edge of the table. His legs are now bent and spread even further making it a bit easier to move around the beads. From this an idea hits Law in the head.

Letting go of the beads, he gets up from the floor, turns to face the table, grabs the remote off the table, and climbs onto it. He lays down in a frog position and moves his legs to where they’re up to chest height and at his sides. His cock is squished against the cold table, but Law doesn’t care it feels good, so he slowly thrusts against the table. The cold smoothness quickly turns warm, reminding him of someone;

“Uh-n, Luffy!” Law moans his lovers name in a rough velvety voice, oh how he wishes that he was pounding into Luffy’s ass instead of rubbing against a table, but that will have to wait for another time.

Reaching behind him again, Law grabs the beads and pushes the fourth, and fifth one into his ass. After maybe two more beads Law’s ass is going to be full, so deciding that since he’s almost filled to the brim now’s the time to use the remote and turn on the beads.

Law brings the remote to eye level, and stares at the options written in bright pink letters; Very Low, Low, Medium, High, Very High, and finally Holy Hell. He stares at that last one with confusion, who decided that that last one was a good idea? Whatever it’s a minor thing.

Pressing the Very Low button Law’s ass tingles from the slight vibrations, but it feels wonderful causing more moans. Thrusting the beads into his ass with the vibrations causes so much pleasure that the only thing coming out of Law’s mouth right now is just moans and his boyfriend’s name.

He’s so distracted in his pleasures that Law doesn’t notice the door opening to reveal his boyfriend Luffy. It’s only when the sounds of foot-steps stop a few feet away from him and the sound of a gasp that cause Law to look behind.

Standing there with a flushed face is Law’s boyfriend Luffy, who looks just about ready to flee the scene, yet he’s entranced by his boyfriend greedily fucking himself with some anal beads. It’s a sight to behold watching Law’s nice firm ass take in the beads, they’re sucked in so nicely and all Luffy wants to do is tear off his pants and put his cock into that ass and pound into it until he can’t come anymore. However, all Luffy can do is just stare like a fish out of water seeing his boyfriend spread across their kitchen table looking really hot and sexy.

Even with Luffy watching, Law just continues to pound away into his ass, he’s enjoying seeing Luffy all red flustered, he looks cute. So, Law decides to effectively murder him by glancing back at the remote and pressing the Holy Hell option.

As soon as that button is pressed, super-fast humming vibrations shoots through Law’s ass in intense waves of pleasure. Much to the point now where he’s quivering on the kitchen table and oh so close to releasing his cum. Moans only last for about a minute before Law can’t take the pleasure anymore and he comes on the table with one last moan of Luffy’s name.

The white hot sticky liquid splatters against Law’s chest, and all over the table. Shutting the toy off, Law pulls out the beads and throws them to the floor as he lays there quivering in his own cum.

Luffy finally snaps out of trance, and quickly moves over to his quivering boyfriend. With no words, he pulls Law off of the table and carry’s him bridal style all the way to their bedroom.

Once inside, Luffy’s lays Law down on the bed and climbs in next to him. He then wraps his arms around Law, turns him on his side, and brings his head to rest against his collar-bone. Law returns the embrace and the two lovers stay like that until they both drift off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sips tea* 
> 
> So, this is my third time writing porn... Yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm writing the scene where Law masturbates in the kitchen. That's what chapter 2 is~ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and perhaps leave a comment too?


End file.
